


The Student Teacher

by Shinan7



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot for MyPajamasAreCozy! Renzou has this feeling, might is it just his imagination? Yukio/Shima, Boy/Boy love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Student Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyPajamasAreCozy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPajamasAreCozy/gifts).



**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me in any way shape or form. I am just writing a fanfiction.**

**Note: This little oneshot is for MyPajamasAreCozy! Sorry, I've been planning it for a long time but only managed to get to it just now. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated T, just to be on the safe side.**

**The Student Teacher:**

Seriously, why?

Why did he have to be such an absolute idiot? Falling in love with a teacher was stupid. Extremely idiotic and totally uncalled for.

It absolutely didn't matter that the teacher was the same age as him. The fact was that Yukio was a _teacher_ and Renzou was a _student_. Sure, Yukio was only his teacher during cram school and during regular school they were classmates and therefore it wouldn't really be wrong because students _could_ have relationships with other students...

But that wasn't the point!

The point was that Yukio was a teacher and therefore, the fact that he, Renzou, had sweaty palms and a heart that was racing a million miles a minute whenever he was in close proximity to said teacher was out of line. Completely and utterly disasterous. There was decisively no other way that it could go exept down hill, and maybe it would even explode in his face while Satan laughed maniacally in the background.

Hell! For all Renzou knew,Yukio's little touches could be accidental, or even made up from Renzous own messed up imagination and fantasies.

How he even began to feel this way about a teacher was beyond Renzou. It felt like one moment he was fine and not thinking about kissing Yukio senseless and the next his eyes had travelled down to Yukio's lips and the image of Renzou ravashing Yukio's lips had suddenly popped into his head, making a full on blush appear on his face.

Luckily, no one noticed how flustered he was on that day, or maybe they did. Renzou wasn't really sure because he'd stormed out of the classroom like his ass had been on fire..

Pretty quickly after that image assaulted Renzou for the first time, he noticed this weird feeling. A feeling that he'd never really felt before. It was strong, stronger then the feelings of friendship he had with Bon and Konekomaru. It was also stronger then the feelings he used to have for his family.

Once again, Renzou wondered why this feeling. Maybe it was the look that passed every little while through Yukio's eyes. Or maybe it was the way that Yukio treated him, with just a bit more of attention, a little more regard. If they really weren't just Renzou's imagination, then those little touches that Yukio bestowed upon him reinforced that.

The touches were nothing overly obvious, and that was one reason why Renzou thought he was imagining them. They were subtle, could be seen as accidental even.

A brush of a hand against his when Yukio passed papers back.

A graze of shoulders when walking passed each other in the hall.

The breath of air making his pink hair flutter as Yukio leaned over him to glance at a paper and explain a mistake.

It was all these things and more.

At first, thoughts of him, of Yukio where manageable. It was easy to distract himself or even focus on something else.

But now.

Now it was practically impossible.

Every thought seemed to revolve around the teen teacher. It was maddeningly overwhelming.

Then, every time that Renzou even heard his _voice_ , it sent shivers down his spin and an more then one occasion made his toes curl. And it was his _normal_ voice, Renzou would probably explode right then and there if even a hint of huskiness was present. He could already see it in his mind's eye. Just thinking about it made Renzou hot under the collar.

And that right there proved that Renzou was a complete and utter idiot.

"Dude, are you all right? You look kinda flushed..." Rin asked, breaking through Renzou's thought process in seconds.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just thinking..." Renzou chuckled, reaching his arm behind his head and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. His eyes darted from left to right, not completely meeting anyone else's eyes.

Bon just looked at his friend for a few seconds before lifting an eyebrow. "I don't even want to know."

"Wha?" Rin muttered, more then a bit confused.

"All right class, that's going to be the last of it for today. Shima, I'd like for you to stay after class. I need someone t help me with a little demonstration that I'm planning for tomorrow." Yukio said giving everyone a smile, but his gaze lingered on Renzou for a few more seconds. Nobody but Renzou noticed as everyone else had jumped to their feet as soon as they'd been dismissed.

Immediately, Renzou's heart began to beat just a tiny bit faster. For a moment, he just stayed in his seat, waiting and watching for everyone to leave. When it was just the two of them left, Renzou managed to plaster a grin on his face and look directly into Yukio's eye's. "So teach, what can I help you with?"

The smile that appeared on Yukio's face made Renzou's heart beat thunder through his veins.

Was it just him or did it look the tiniest bit predatory? Almost like a cat that was about to pounce on a poor adorable bunny and rip his throat out.

It probably was just him. A glint that appeared in Yukio's as as Renzou thought that made him retract that thought/statement. It looked like the Exorcist was amused.

What the fuck?

Just then, Yukio walked over to him, making Renzou's back face the desk, leaned in close and pressed their lips together for a brief second.

After Yukio pulled back a bit, Renzou couldn't help but lick his tasted honey, and his tongue flickered out agaun to get another taste.

Yukio's eyes followed the movement of Renzou's tongue, a small smirk evident on his face.

That smirk made a thrill of excitement shoot through Renzou's body. It seemed like Yukio knew exactly what Renzou was thinking because a second later he pinned Renzou's hands on either side of the table. His back was flush against it and Yukio was pressed to Renzou's front, face slowly desending to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Maybe someone else would have struggled, but Renzou waited with baited breath, eyes fixed on those pink lips that tasted of honey sweetness.

He definitely wanted to kiss, touch, _to taste_ _._

Maybe his fantasy hadn't been idiotically stupid after all.

Unless Yukio was idiotically stupid as well.

* * *

The next day in Cram class, Renzou couldn't help but watch every move the bespeckled Exorcist made. His body thrummed in anticipation, by the looks that Yukio was sending him, they were going to spend more enjoyable time with each other as soon as they were left alone.

And he couldn't wait.

"Hey, Yukio! Don't forget that demonstration you have with Shima that you were going to show us!"

Renzou, who was taking a drink of his milk, choked.

Yukio sent him a grin that made made Renzou practically a tomatoe.

A chocking, hacking, coughing tomatoe.

With pink hair.

"Quick! Someone help! Shima's dying!"

"Dude, dying by choking on milk. Pathetic."

"Rin, you're not helping!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think! This is just a one-shot and I will unlikely add any more to it.**


End file.
